1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to protective cases for handheld electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Handheld and/or portable electronic devices (e.g., digital media players, phones, smartphones, tablet computers, handheld readers, and similar devices) are becoming important and common tools. These tools are constantly in use, both at home and on the go.
However, with this frequency and variety of use comes the problem of proper protection. Without proper protection, a device may become damaged due to being dropped or by falling from an unsecured position. This damage may be permanent and cause loss of data or information and high replacement costs.